This invention relates to the modifications and redesigning of spring-loaded retractable supply hose mechanisms used for panning out, retraction and the storage of hoses used for oxygen, other gases, treatments or fluids, including intravenous lines, and specifically to this inventor's prior art, the Retractable Oxygen Supply Hose Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,490. In the course of production of the mechanism, some problems in design have been discovered leading to corrections and other improvements being made that are more efficient and cost-effective. The problems discovered included but are not limited to binding and kinking of hoses resulting in decreased oxygen flow, slippage of the supply hose reel, slippage of the swivel hose connector, impedance of the free movement of the supply hose, and the effectiveness of the spring mechanism design.
When supply hoses are strung out and cluttering floors they constitute not only a trip hazard to all, but also an inconvenience to the patient, therapist and caregivers who must manually roll out, roll up, and tie the hose. Further, the continuous exposure of greater lengths of the oxygen supply hose to ambient temperatures can lead to moisture accumulation in the hose, cannulas, and mask. Through a simply tug on the supply hose one controls the amount of length desired. Further, as often as required, the hose and connectors are quickly replaced by opening the “Mechanism Housing Cover”, removing the “Supply Hose Reel” that includes the supply hose and the swivel connector, and replacing the used “Supply Hose Reel” with a sterile one. This replaceable “Supply Hose Reel” has the added feature of a molded in hose connector fitting which is the removable cap now incorporated within the central hub of the upper flange or the upper disc of the reel, eliminating the need for an additional part lowering the cost of the complete replacement unit of the “Supply Hose Reel” with the new connector and hose. This feature will lower production cost, thereby making it more affordable for patients desiring the convenience, for insurers, and also for those patients or caregivers who for any reason are unable or unwilling to rethread the original reel. For all others, the replacement of the hose and connector is done by opening the “Mechanism Housing Cover”, then panning out all of the hose, removing the reel, removing the “Removable Cap” to gain access to the “Swivel Connector” and the end of the supply hose connected to it, disconnecting the used hose, removing the used connector, inserting a new sterile “Supply-Hose” through the ramp in the barrel of the reel and up through the top of the reel, inserting that end of the hose through the center of the removable cap, inserting the “Swivel Connector” into that end of the “Supply-Hose” that holds it firmly in its position in the removable cap, reinstalling or snapping the “Adaptor Cap” back into its position in the central hub of the “Supply Hose Reel”, repositioning the “Supply Hose Reel” onto the “Spring-Loaded Disc”, then tugging on the hose causing the reel to retract thus wrapping the “Supply Hose” about the reel and finally closing the “Mechanism Housing cover” ending the process.